


【侏罗纪世界】alpha和他的小头目 布鲁X欧文 第二章

by 18226794860



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860





	【侏罗纪世界】alpha和他的小头目 布鲁X欧文 第二章

Alpha和他的小头目（下）  
产卵那里我是瞎写的，没有任何科学依据，各位看得爽就好，千万不要带上自己的生物知识ﾍ(･_|欧文真可爱，以及papa日常被人偷拍，他怎么这么可爱啊啊啊啊！！！！！！  
冷血动物之间的信息交流是在瞬间完成的。  
人类粗糙的神经元感受不到空气中弥散出来的激素的味道，空气中只需要有几毫克的剂量就能够激发这些恐龙发狂的兽欲。  
那只暴虐龙昂首低吼，竖瞳里弥散出一种近乎于指令的信息，那一瞬间欧文觉得它是在挑衅自己，他沮丧的发现，以布鲁为首，其他四只迅猛龙已经四散开来，挥舞着它们锋利而又危险的爪牙反攻人类军队，夜间良好的视力和措手不及的人类军团让它们占尽了先机。  
“操，那只恐龙有迅猛龙的基因！”欧文滚下龙背，朝着后方喊，他话音未落就听到一阵骨骼被牙齿绞碎的声音，惨叫声此起彼伏，他扛起背上的枪，黑暗中用夜视镜瞄准了那只暴虐，开枪的一瞬间他击中了这家伙，由于没有命中要害，这一颗子弹几乎没有对它造成什么伤害，一个慌乱的人类军官抬起一颗反坦克炮弹，他甚至没有来得及瞄准就朝着最大的那个身影打去，“shit！”欧文已经来不及躲了，他就地滚了几圈试图能够逃开杀伤范围，该死的，这家伙从哪里掏出这么大一颗炮弹?！  
火光带着要掀翻这片树林的气势燃烧起来，暴虐龙似乎被击中了，巨大的身影颠簸着，带着痛苦的嚎叫声迅速隐入黑暗，但是这对欧文来说已经不太重要了，在他以为要失去生命或者被炸断双腿的时候，一只恐龙拎着他的衣领硬生生把他提到了安全地带，火舌只是上卷着扑了一下他的脸就不甘的消退回去，欧文的眼睛里只有那种橘红色的火焰，中间夹杂着螺旋向上的海蓝色花纹，像是……像是在岩浆里流动的水晶。  
“布鲁！”欧文雀跃的叫着属于他的那只恐龙的名字，说实在的，他没想到这个，他和他小头目的关系和其余的四个女儿们都不一样——小头目紧张敏捷，好斗，生来就表现出了领袖的气质，在取代他和服从他之间找到一个平衡，而今天是一个很好的机会，布鲁可以成为这个小团队的领袖的，但是他还是选择了保护欧文。  
说不感动那是假的，动物行为学家深知这样违背本能的选择对于迅猛龙来说是多么的不容易，但是在这种情况下，他是无论如何也想不到他的迅猛龙把他当成了可交配的雌性。  
他只来得及从唇齿间迸出他小头目的名字，他连站都没来得及站起来，布鲁就已经用牙齿叼住了他的衣领，把他甩上了自己的脊背，锋利的后爪瞬间抓开还浸着人血的松软的泥土，后肢发力，奔跑起来的力量像是德克萨斯州的犀牛，欧文毫不怀疑，就算前面有一辆火车，他也会毫不犹豫的撞上去的。  
转眼间，布鲁已经跑出了森林，欧文只来得及在他的背上拍几巴掌，他的枪在缠斗中丢掉了，现在身上一把趁手的武器都没有，等到他的恐龙把他摔在落叶层里，软绵绵的枫叶带着泥土的气息钻进他的脖子，他惊恐的看着从他的“小女孩”的身上探出了两根裹着鳞片的半阴茎。  
“我操你妈的狗屎研究人员，他们又给你加了什么狗屎基因！”欧文惊恐的叫出来  
退役军人疏于锻炼，几年几乎可以称得上是无忧无虑的驯龙生活让他长胖了不少，漂亮自然的肱二头肌和块块分明的腹肌的线条柔软下来，特别是胸肌变得饱满而极富弹性，铺着金色的绒毛和一层滚烫的粉；多汗的体质使他穿着衬衫的胸口和后背总会濡湿一块，他必须套上自己的小马甲，裹上一层长长的牛仔裤，汗水带着荷尔蒙的气息从他的每一个毛孔里冲刷出来，他永远也裹不住这个，这气味在恐龙敏感的嗅觉中无数次的出现，这家伙永远也搞不懂那些带着性激素的汁液让他看起来像个樱桃一样，饱满的需要被什么戳破——被按压着，硬生生挤出水来。  
布鲁凝视着面前惊慌的人类，欧文终究是欧文，他不会像看怪物一样看着他的小女孩，尽管布鲁已经长出尺寸傲人的阴茎——并且还是两根，动物行为学家半跪于地，试图抓住那两根阴茎，他想要弄清楚这是自然生长出来的还是被那些疯狂的科学家移植上去的，他只是轻轻一碰，布鲁就一下子把他按翻在地，带着唾液的舌头舔上他的脖子，用自己的体液来清理即将交配的雌兽。  
“不，不，布鲁别这样……”欧文痒的从喉咙里发出两声软绵绵的笑，胳膊上挂满了晶莹的涎水，皮革马甲被他的小姑娘的利爪一把撕开，露出棉质的衬衫和透着汗水的小腹，闻起来带着一些青草的气味——以及日间接触的那些人。  
很显然我们的行为学家并不怎么在意个人卫生，即使冲过澡身体上依旧残留着各种人的各种气味，他们的手掌印，来自他上司的接触，克莱尔小姐身上淡淡的香水味，也包括来自布鲁和他的四个姐妹们的味道，欧文还不知道这会让他吃怎么样的苦，布鲁的爪子巧妙的划开他所有的衣物，把他翻来覆去的舔遍他的全身，粗粝的舌苔刮擦着每一处布鲁认为的多余的气味，直到那些都被恐龙原始而又纯粹的激素掩盖。  
脆弱的人类皮肤很快就被舔得通红，布鲁甚至觉得自己再来一口就会从那些脆弱的皮肤上涌出血液，欧文经推拒了很久，再怎么迟钝的行为学家都会感到不妙，他色厉内茬的举起之前训练布鲁时用过无数次的暂停手势，带上一副凶巴巴的脸，试图震慑住他的小姑娘——不太管用，他全身都被舔的湿透了，只有碎布粘在身上，像是个拆开包装盒的草莓蛋糕一样，布鲁用看正餐的眼光看着他，他潜意识里觉得布鲁并不会伤害他，但是这样粘乎乎的亲密不像他的小战士。  
布鲁终于把猩红的舌尖伸到欧文的屁股上，那两团皮肉柔软而白皙，隆起的弧度显得既饱满又色情，光是舔几下都能感觉到那种丰腴的弹性，欧文满脸通红，不安的扭了几下屁股。  
“布鲁，这不行……”真要命，他一个心理正常的男性居然会在恐龙的舐舔下勃起，他要站在什么样的立场上拒绝这件破事儿?他只能望着身上像个青春期的大男孩儿一样的布鲁，指望他突然开窍，找别的母恐龙去。  
几秒钟之后，布鲁的舌头插到欧文已经硬起来的性器之间，几个柔软的深舔之后，缓缓的将舌尖探入了欧文紧张的肠道内，还未被侵犯过的血肉之躯立刻紧绷了起来，欧文头皮发麻，实在不想去形容那种感觉。  
冷血动物的舌头像蛞蝓，死死的黏着他的每一寸肠壁，缓慢的凌迟着他的神经末梢，每当他试图反抗的时候布鲁有力的前爪都会把他按压回去，让那条湿淋淋的舌头舔得更深，几番挣扎之下欧文连泪都涌出来了——像是个被强奸的小姑娘一样，大腿内侧微微抽搐，连肠道深处都向迅猛龙的舌尖打开。  
“布鲁，别这样……”素有迅猛龙牛仔美名的硬汉饲养员——就这样被他的恐龙压在这座岛上的监控死角，闪着寒光的尖牙还悬在被舔的通红的大腿上，高级的猎食者展现出了冷静的一面，布鲁不会让他的Alpha流着血被侵犯，他要让他心甘情愿的和自己交配，用他自己饱满的、汗津津的身体来交配，让他知道自己的身体有多适合干这种色情的事。  
舌尖再一次划过欧文滚烫而敏感的黏膜，布鲁终于把舌头抽出来，欧文光靠前面就射了出来，几声焦躁的粗喘之后，Alpha几乎完全失去了反抗能力，男人就是这种动物，只要你让他射出来，问题就解决了一大半。  
但是布鲁能看得出他的Alpha并不高兴，带着点小委屈，像是在和他闹情绪，明明已经做好了交配的准备，但是眼睛就是不看他的小头目，欧文依然有属于人类的理智，他受不了这个。  
饱满的樱桃已经打开了一个豁口。  
布鲁右边的半阴茎插进来，龟头粗而硬，然而欧文的屁股里只有粘呼呼的唾液，括约肌顺从的张开，布鲁进行得顺利极了，Alpha双腿大开，小头目则顺着他的肌肤纹理，一下一下的舔他的胸膛，半阴茎凉而长，欧文的感官异常清晰，饱胀感从他的尾脊骨一直传到大脑皮层。  
完了……欧文快要哭出来了，他真的要被自己从小养到大的恐龙操一顿……可能还不止一顿，布鲁第一下就撞的他屁股发麻，并且迅猛龙学得很快，他用前爪按住欧文的大腿，另一只爪子绕过胸膛和后背禁锢住他，欧文就像是被钉在原地一样，被一波一波毫无规律的抽插搞得一塌糊涂。  
“呜啊啊啊……布鲁，不行！”Alpha满脸都是泪，这场体力差距极大的强奸根本不是人能承受的，迅猛龙的力量大得吓人，速度又极快，每每冲撞一次欧文都有一种胯骨快被撞废的感觉，布鲁粗糙而冰凉的皮肤撞到他的屁股上，一下子激起一阵肉浪，几秒钟之后，他的屁股被分得更开，燥热的肠道深处冲出一股暖流，布鲁张开半阴茎上的肉刺，这是一种兴奋的讯号，坚硬的，钝圆龟头一把冲开毫无准备的肠道内黏膜，迅猛龙的精液直接喷在最深处。  
欧文愣了好一会儿才从被内射的羞耻感中回过神，他的腰依然被迅猛龙控制在爪下，布鲁另一根硬的像石头一样的阴茎没有给他任何休息的机会，一轮一轮的操上来，欧文身体里那些被强行搅出来的热热的肠液把迅猛龙冰冷的半阴茎冲的滚烫，他控制不了自己颤抖着的身体，浑身的肌肉都无力的蜷缩起来，他躺在落叶上，紧闭着眼睛，眼泪和呻吟一次一次被撞出来，小腹处传来一股一股的热流，布鲁用前爪推开他的Alpha的白腻的大腿，顺着那些润滑再一次插入进去。  
——————————————————产卵分割线。  
克隆恐龙的繁育问题一直是科学家头疼的大问题。  
这是被提取DNA从而复制的恐龙全都是雌性，无法形成自然的繁殖系统，为此，侏罗纪公园的首席科学家吴博士通过了一套改造方案，前期的恐龙分别是三角龙m2号，唯一的暴虐龙，以及欧文的小头目布鲁，这三只恐龙分别是温和食草型，最强改造型以及生物兵器型。  
欧文对此毫不知情，然而，这套方案最先坑了欧文，然后是整个人类社会——它彻底的把几亿年前已经灭绝的生物带入了生物圈的中心，使它们无需依靠人类的猎奇一般的娱乐心理活着，这种自由的，智慧的生命——有朝一日会和人类宣战。  
尽管人类提前封锁了侏罗纪岛，沧龙依然顺着排水管道游回了海上，还有无数的生命，他们正在朝外扩张。  
而现在欧文还在骂骂咧咧的排卵。  
那枚不大不小的卵彻底的卡在了他的肠道之间，并且该死的还有粗糙不平的纹理，布鲁温柔的舔欧文的后背来鼓励他，但是欧文已经彻底不吃这一套了，他排这枚卵已经排了一个多小时，期间射了两次，小腹发胀而抽搐，屁股彻底合不拢，该死的连布鲁都不会操他一个多小时——他还会给个几分钟，让欧文缓一缓。  
“呜啊啊啊，布鲁，我不要这个，救救我！”欧文趴在自家的木工床上，哭得眼睛发红，这几年来他的撒娇倒是越来越熟练了，喔——这不能怪他不够硬汉，如果是你和一只恐龙一起被困在孤岛上，你也会想要干些什么排遣一下的，比如说造一间小木屋，做一张床，几张桌子，总不能真的让他去睡恐龙洞。  
布鲁受他影响，也开始焦躁起来，他可以撕开任何威胁他Alpha的生物，但是对于这种来自内部的压力则束手无策，他只好耐心的舔着欧文被汗水打湿的卷发，前爪轻轻的按压着小腹。  
欧文无力的趴住床的边缘，内裤被褪到腿根，白皙的大腿濡湿一片，顺着无法闭拢的括约肌依稀可以看到浅白的卵，他再次吸气，收紧小腹，向下推，甚至往自己的肚子下垫枕头，但是无论他怎么努力只能让那颗卵前进一点点，然而他一旦放松下来，肠道内本能的吮吸式的肌肉反应立刻就会把卵吸到更深的地方。  
该死，比跳蛋还恐怖……欧文已经在崩溃的边缘了，男性脆弱的前列腺肯定被那颗该死的卵给磨肿了，他气的踢了一脚身旁无辜的布鲁。  
“都，都怪你！”  
布鲁尽管能听得懂欧文的话，但是这个时候还是识相的假装听不懂，迅猛龙狩猎的耐心可以让他们等待自己的Alpha产卵几个小时，但是他的Alpha等不了那么久，仅仅是一个小时就已经快要绝望了。  
脆弱又可爱的Alpha，布鲁默默的在心里想，帮助自己的Alpha产卵不是一个好习惯，就像是优秀的猎人不会带着自己的妻子去狩猎，这是欧文自己的战斗，这是侏罗纪的规矩。  
但是去他妈的规矩，布鲁见不得他的Alpha因为自己以外的事情流眼泪。  
舌头缓缓的勾开欧文绵软的括约肌，不断的深入，最终触到了那颗卵。  
欧文整个上半身都倒在床上，曲线分明的后背肌肉在刺激下鼓胀起来，哭喘的声音转为隐忍。  
布鲁触碰到那颗蛋的时候他几乎立刻就卸去了全身的力道，包括下肢那些酸软的肌肉，几秒钟前他的屁股还因为抽搐和快感死死的拧紧了，他强迫自己打开身体，适得其反，濡湿的水迹顺着大腿流下来，但是那颗该死的卵就是下不来，他的每一寸黏膜都能感觉到卵上细腻的花纹，烫得他难受。  
太多的性爱让他饱满的身体熟透了，他的身体甚至知道在被插入的时候缓缓放松，否则就只能被布鲁那两根半阴茎中的某一根狠狠推开，光是插入就会让他彻底缴械，肠肉逐渐打开，欧文收紧小腹，在那条舌头的引导下放松自己，把剩下的一切交给布鲁。  
最后那枚卵掉落出来的时候，欧文带着哭腔闷哼了一声，整个人瘫软了下来，累的把自己整个挪到床上。  
布鲁舔干净卵上的粘液，用锋利的前爪小心翼翼的捧起那颗卵，递交给他的Alpha，欧文内心再一次怒骂那些要命的科研人员，但是看一眼那枚小小的卵，一瞬间柔情万种，涌上心头。


End file.
